Love Trouble
by SwirlySlidez
Summary: Kendall's having girl troubles and turns to Logan for a heart-to-heart. And no one finds it weird how close a friendship they honestly have... Non-slash. Rated M, as all my stories, for safety. And for nakedness and sex-talk.


The boys of Big Time Rush were spread out in the living room of apartment 2J, Carlos and James pressed against each other's sides on the couch while Kendall and Logan sat on the floor, backs resting against the couch. All eyes were glued to a new episode of Mythbusters, though most of the boys' eyelids were drooping slowly with exhaustion. Logan let out a light yawn, met seconds later by an answering yawn from Kendall and Carlos. James snickered, shaking his head, then yawned as well, causing the other three boys to chuckle.

Kendall let out another yawn then, stretching his arms and legs in front of himself, nearly doubling over. He pushed himself to a standing position, looking to Logan and nudging the other boy's leg with his foot. Logan looked up as Kendall wandered off to their shared bedroom.

Logan watched a moment, thinking. Kendall had been tense all day at rehearsals. He'd also been spacing out, not quite all there. Logan had noticed, but said nothing. He didn't need to. Gustavo had yelled about it. Logan had just watched with concern. His friend had been off since coming back from a date with Jo the night before. Curious, and hoping that maybe Kendall wanted to talk about whatever was on his mind, Logan stood and followed his friend.

He got to their room to find it empty, but the room to their connected bathroom wide open, the light on. He shut the bedroom door and walked over to the bathroom, leaning on the doorframe.

"What's goin' on, Kenny?" he asked softly.

Kendall was standing in front of the sink, looking at himself in the mirror and cutting off another yawn. "It's just been a bad day," he said slowly. "Or maybe it was a bad night leading into a bad day."

"Does this have something to do with your date last night?" Logan suggested. "You didn't seem all too present when you came home last night. Like something was eating you."

Kendall shrugged, catching Logan's gaze in the mirror. "Maybe." He let up his hold on the edge of the sink and pushed his shirt up and off.

Logan winced. "Dude, I didn't mean literally eating," he said, moving forward to get a closer look at the bite mark on Kendall's collarbone. "Did Jo do that?"

Kendall only nodded, reaching a hand up to touch the spot.

"So... I take it things went kind of far last night?"

Kendall shrugged. He went to the tub and turned on the water, setting it to the hottest temperature and sitting on the edge of the tub, hand under the stream to test the heat. "As far as they ever have," he admitted finally. "But, I don't know, man."

"Kendall, please tell me you guys were... I mean, y'know. I'm not gonna be an uncle, am I?" Logan winked at Kendall, sticking his tongue out between his teeth.

Kendall laughed softly. "No. We didn't get _that_ far." He pulled his hand out from under the stream of water. "We fooled around a little, but I couldn't really..." He sighed and stood up, hands going to his belt. "It didn't feel right. We got shirtless, and she was into it, but I wasn't."

Logan blinked. "Wait. Not even after her shirt was off? Was there..." He looked aside, biting his bottom lip to keep from laughing at himself. "Was there a nipple shot?"

Kendall burst out laughing, undoing his belt. "Yeah, it was shirt and bra off. That's not the point."

"You saw Jo topless, completely, and you're saying you weren't 'into it'... That's the point, right?"

Kendall growled and shoved his pants and underwear down, stepping into the tub and turning on the shower, hissing as the water hit his skin for the first time.

Logan hopped up onto the counter, crossing his arms and swinging his legs against the cabinet doors. "You're mad because I'm right. Something about it all didn't feel right to you. You weren't turned on. So you're upset."

Kendall flicked his hand through the water, sending a shower of warm droplets in Logan's direction. "I hate that you're the smart one."

"No you don't," Logan laughed, putting up his hands in defense. "You love it. You don't even have to articulate it, and I know what you're trying to say. It works for us. Remember?"

Kendall nodded, ducking his head under the water. "So, what's wrong with me?"

"You're... just not horny?" Logan shrugged and slouched down on the counter, stretching his legs out toward the far wall. They didn't reach and he sat up straighter. "It happens, dude. I mean, I know we're teenage guys and we're a bundle of hormones and stuff, but it's not a biological fact that we _have_ to be horny all the time. It can be controlled. Y'know, once you pass that unfortunate stage at the beginning where everything gets you hard."

Kendall snorted, coughing suddenly.

"Don't breathe the shower water. Jesus."

Kendall turned his head, coughing some more before looking over at Logan. "You're a dick."

Logan grinned and rolled his eyes. "Nothing has to be wrong with you," he said quietly, back to being serious again. "It could just be that you weren't in the mood. Or maybe... Jo isn't attractive to you, in that way. It's not the end of the world. It just means that, maybe, you two aren't meant to be together that way."

"I really like her, though," Kendall said, reaching for the shampoo. "I may even love her."

"You can love someone and not be sexually attracted to them. It's not the end of the world."

"She's hot, though."

"And?" Logan chuckled and raised an eyebrow at his friend.

Kendall blinked, hands pausing in his hair. "She's hot, but she doesn't turn me on."

"Maybe you're asexual," Logan said, shrugging. "It's a legitimate sexuality, you know."

"No, I've _been _turned on in the past," Kendall groaned. "A lot of times. I just... Not with her."

"So you're not physically attracted to Jo. Again, not the end of the world. This kind of thing happens." Logan uncrossed his arms, looking at his hands for a second and cracking the knuckles on his left hand with a wince. "Or, maybe it was a fluke. A one-time thing. You just weren't into it this time. Maybe next time, you will be."

"Maybe." Kendall turned, rinsing the shampoo from his hair and sighing.

"And besides," Logan continued, looking up at his friend, "we're young. We're not supposed to be thinking about sex and that kind of stuff right now. We've got the band to worry about, school. You've got to worry about helping your mom take care of Katie, being a good role model for your baby sister. Sex shouldn't really be on your agenda right now anyway."

"It's not like I planned it," Kendall protested. "We just started fooling around. It was a... moment thing."

"A moment thing that turned out not to be a moment," Logan pointed out.

"Ouch, bro."

"Just saying... Does anyone else turn you on lately? Do you even think about sex at all?"

Kendall went quiet a moment. He turned and picked up the washcloth and soap. "Some people kinda make me think," he said quietly. "I don't really think about it much, though. I'm so focused on the band, on you guys and making sure we get this right. I've been having so much fun messing with Gustavo and just singing with you guys, I hadn't really thought of much of anything else. But, a couple times, I have had moments."

Logan smiled, nodding. "Yeah, sounds about right," he said. "So, maybe it's just Jo."

Kendall nodded. "We'll see, I guess. I don't... I mean, there's no point in making a decision about it now, right?"

Logan grinned and hopped off the counter. "Nope." He turned to leave the room. "You can let it sit on the back burner for a while. Think about it, but you don't have to stake anything on it just yet. Mrs. Knight once told me that the great thing about being a teenager is you don't have to make up your mind about your life right away. I think that applies to this situation."

"Cool," Kendall laughed. "My best friend is quoting my mom while talking to me about my sex problems."

"What sex?" Logan asked, turning a grin back on Kendall.

"Get out!"

Logan laughed and slipped out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind him to give Kendall privacy to finish his shower. He made his way back out to the living room to find Carlos and James right where he'd left them. Carlos was still watching the show, while James had fallen asleep against the other boy's side, trapping Carlos' arm between the two of them.

Carlos didn't seem to mind much though. He looked up at Logan with a smile. "Did Kendall need a pep talk?" he asked, his grin growing wider.

"Something like that," Logan laughed. "I think he's okay now."

"Good." Carlos shifted slightly, pulling his legs up onto the couch and adjusting his position so his back was to James' side. Logan dropped back to his spot on the floor in front of the couch.

"One of these days," Carlos said after a moment, "he's going to have to learn how to shower by himself."


End file.
